We Can Ignore this Feeling
by StrahmFan
Summary: After Rachel's falling out with Finn, Blaine offers for her to move in with Kurt and himself and it's all down-hill from there. Raine and rocky Klaine.   Mentions of abuse.


**Blaine POV**

Kurt waved cheerfully and left for work. He had just been elected as a fashion editor at Vogue and was on top of the moon. I sighed and opened my laptop and looked for Broadway auditions that fit the bill. Absolutely nothing, even Rachel had landed some off-off broadway plays and was trying to help me find some jobs, but there was nothing that I could fill in. I slammed my laptop closed and walked into the kitchen of our apartment. It was about 10 in the morning, bit too early to drink, plus Kurt would be kinda steamed if he got home and I was smashed.

"Please god, save me from my boredom." I said to the ceiling when a sudden knock on the door distracted my from reverie.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled and walked over to the door, opening it happily but the smile dropped off my face like a deadweight when I saw Rachel standing there carrying an overnight bag with tear stained cheeks.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I-Is Kurt here?" She sobbed.

"No, he left for work. What happened?"

"Say yes to this?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Can I stay here for a few nights?"

"Sure, come in." I put my arm around her shoulder comfortingly but she flinched away from my touch.

"Sorry." Rachel said, looking over her shoulder worryingly.

"OK, we need to have a talk about whats going on here. I'll make us some tea."

"No, I know Kurt has booze, I want it."

"Rachel-"

"Don't fight with me Blaine, I've had enough fights for one day."

I walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses with scotch and sat back down next to Rachel and handed her the cup.

"Who'd you fight with?"

"Finn." She said witheringly.

"What about, you two have been so happy lately." Rachel wiped a tear and her eyes turned dark and cold.

"The fucking jerk thinks we're having an affair."

"Well your just gonna have to elaborate that one, how could he think that?"

"Well because I've been talking to you so much lately because of been trying to help you get a job."

"And you haven't tried to tell him that?"

"Also added to the fact we haven't had sex in two months."

"Two months?"

"I'm just so tired from work, so many late hours. Not to mention there's no nice way to say, honey I love you but I would like sex to last for longer than 5 fucking minutes."

"Yeah, there is no nice way to say that."

"So we had this huge fight this morning because he just boiled over and it was horrible. I was trying to explain it to him but-" Rachel cut off and looked at her cup, circling her finger around the rim.

"But what?" I asked, scared to know the answer. She shook her head.

"Don't worry." I watched as a tear fell into her drink.

"Rachel? Look at me." I grabbed her arm and she jumped away, her drink falling to the floor.

"He didn't...?" I trailed off at her look, she nodded and her face crumpled and she fell to the floor as she started crying again.

"Where? Rach, show me." She turned her arms over to show bruises forming, even faintly I could see large handprints wrapping around her small, fragile arms. Then she picked up her hair where it draped along her face and shoulders to show bruises along her neck.

"He was really mad." She said.

"Well that makes two of us." I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To go kick Finn's ass. Now you can come along but I would much rather you stay here."

"Blaine, no. You've seen the size of him. He'd snap you in half."

"Please, fight club, Rachel." She sniffed and gave me a small smile.

"I thought you're not supposed to talk about fight club."

"Rachel, It's not a good time for jokes."

"Blaine, I really need a shoulder to cry on at the moment. Could you at least do it later?"

"I suppose." I shrugged and pulled my jacket off and pulled Rachel off the floor and gave her a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and sobbed into my shirt.

"I'm such an idiot." She said.

"No you are most definitely not." I said sternly. I let her cry it all out when she was done she looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry I wrecked your shirt."

"I have a billion other, besides this is more important. You are gonna move in with us. There is no way in hell I am letting you go back. Even if you have to get your stuff me and Kurt will go with you."

"That's sweet of you." Rachel sniffed. "When does Kurt get back?"

"Uh, six. I think. Come on, we'll set the guest bedroom up for you."

"Thank you, Blaine. For comforting me and helping me out here."

"Hey, your my best-friend. I'd do anything to help out."

"Good. Get me more booze."

"Are you sure?"

"What happened to; I'd do anything to help out?"

"Fair point. Alright then."

(time warp)

Rachel giggled and downed her sixth vodka and orange juice.

"I love you Blaine, your just so freaking amazing. I don't know how I managed to get a friend as cool as you."

"I'm just awesome." I laughed and finished my fourth rum and coke.

"You are by far the best kiss I have ever had and I've kissed Kurt!"

"Kurt?" I said in confusion.

"In his defense, we were both pretty wasted and you two weren't dating then...I think. No, you were on one of your 'breaks'"

"Well...That's OK then. I think."

"Wait, enlighten me on this whole 'you want sex that lasts for more than 5 minutes' thing."

"Why? Think you can break his record. I'm not that drunk Blaine." Rachel scoffed.

"Oh, Really? And how would you know?" I leaned over to Rachel and stared at her.

"No, we've had a bit too much to drink."

"I don't care." I could feel her breath on my face, she smelt like her Chanel perfume. I felt my heartbeat quicken and was about to close the distance when-

"Blaine?" Kurt called and broke us from our trance. Rachel took a deep breath.

"In the guest room, Kurt!" I moved away from Rachel and looked to the doorway as Kurt came in.

"Hey honey. Oh, Rachel; What are you doing here?" He asked.

"She had a fight with Finn." I told him as Rachel fell silent.

"They fight all the time." Kurt said dismissively.

"Did it ever get to physical abuse?"

"No. What did he do?" His voice rising an octave.

"Rach, show him. He needs to know." Rachel nodded and lifted her arms to reveal the bruises there which had turned a more startling purple throughout the day and pulled her hair up to show the dark bruises there. Kurt gasped.

"You poor little thing, you!" Kurt launched forward and enveloped her in a hug. Rachel laughed.

"I'm fine Kurt! A little drunk and confused but fine." Rachel looked over Kurt's shoulder to stare at me and I made a cutting motion across my neck and signaled for her to be quiet.

"Confused about what?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, just that, I didn't think Finn would do something like this." She covered up quickly. Her phone started ringing. "Speak of the one-balled douchebag." I choked a little over my drink at her insult.

"Can you guys hope out for a second?" She asked.

"Sure." Kurt stood up and ushered me out of the room.

"Hello?" She snapped into the phone, Kurt closed the door behind us but sat down in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh!" But a few seconds later, you didn't need to be sitting right in front of the door to hear the conversation, you could be halfway down the hall and still hear her.

"Oh, YOU'RE sorry? Fuck you!" She screeched. "You grabbed me by the throat...Shut up Finn...I'm not going to tell you where I am...You know Finn, calling me a slut and a cheating whore isn't gonna make me come back!" Kurt flinched and looked at me.

"What is that about? The cheating whore?"

"Finn thinks she was cheating on him with me, which we weren't! She was just helping me get a job. I swear."

"Fair enough."

"Go fuck yourself Finn." She said and the sound of her throwing her phone across the wall echoed through the whole apartment.

"Oh, I really hope she didn't put a hole in the wall." Kurt said. Rachel came out of the room a few minutes later with a jacket on.

"Let's go out for dinner! My shout. There's a new Thai place downtown that I've been dying to try out, But Finn doesn't like Thai so I haven't been able too. But fuck him!" She announced.

"Rachel, are you in the midst of a psychotic melt-down?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm happy for once, come on, let's go!"

"I just feel like a lazy night tonight, I'm so tired from work." Kurt said.

"Fine. I'll go out by myself. There was no Thai restaurant you prudes. I was just using that as an excuse to drag you to a nightclub." She rolled her eyes as though it was obvious.

"Even more of a reason not to go." Kurt said. "You go Blaine. Have some fun. I already know your own your way to drunk, I'm just gonna have a bath and go to bed."

"No, I'll stay here with you." I smiled as happily as I could at him and Rachel put her hands up.

"Whoa, boys. Wait till I'm out of the house at least." Kurt snorted and I raised my eyebrow in a 'no way' nature.

"Please, there will no rough-housing tonight. Just go Blaine, I know you want too."

"I shouldn't, I'm sure you have a million stories to tell me."

"Blaine, you are gonna go out that door and have some fun or I'm gonna kick it out."

"Alright, alright. Point taken. Let's go Rachel." I looked to Rachel where she had been watching the whole scene play out with a bemused expression.

"Wow." She stated.

"Let's go." I said grabbing my jacket and ushering Rachel out the door.

"See you later, baby." Kurt called after me.

"Bye!" I cried back.

**Rachel POV**

"Keep your jacket on." Blaine said in a low voice.

"It's hot." I complained.

"Unless you want people asking questions and getting nosy, I suggest you keep it on."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and pushed my bottom lip out. Blaine poked my cheek.

"Happy face." He told me and I put on a purposely forced smile.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically.

"Less teeth." Blaine joked. I smiled normally and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I told him.

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

"You would've done the same thing." Blaine said dismissively. I sat up and looked at him.

"You and Kurt NEVER fight, like ever. It's creepy."

"Well..." He shifted his his head from side to side awkwardly and shrugged.

"Well, what?"

"We don't fight in front of you." I raised an eyebrow in question.

"What the hell would you have to fight about?"

"Stuff." He shrugged. I opened my mouth to question further but he covered my mouth with his palm.

"No more talking." He said jokingly.

"Bla-Andershun-I-ill-ick-oo." I said through his fingers he looked at me in confusion. Obviously he didn't understand a word I just said, hell even I couldn't make sense of what I said. I mentally shrugged, oh well. I stuck my tongue out and dragged it across his palm. He immediately pulled his back and rubbed it on his pant legs.

"I told you I'd lick you."

"Well who the hell could understand what you said? You're gonna pay for that." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" I said in a teasing tone. Blaine picked up my hand.

"You have really soft hands, you know?" He stroked a thumb across top of my hand.

"Thank you." I grinned. He lifted my hand up towards his face and poked his tongue out. I yanked my hand back.

"Oh no you don't!" I giggled, standing to retreat to the girls bathroom. Blaine followed suit. I let out a shriek of laughter and dodged people who gave agitated groans and muttered insults at us. I burst into the closest bathroom which was, luckily, the female handicapped toilets. Blaine followed, looking flushed and lost for air.

"Hey, you can't come in here! Girls bathroom!" I cried childishly. Blaine simply rolled his eyes and walks closer to me. I back up further and hit a wall. He walked closer slowly, tauntingly. I slid down the wall.

"Don't lick me, please." I pleaded. Blaine reached the wall where I was now sitting in front of and sat down next to me.

"Did I scare you?" He asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"A little." I nodded.

"Cool." He chuckled. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Blaine moved away and looked at me searchingly, as though calculating something.

"Rachel, Kurt cheated on me." He blurted out.

"What?" I cried.

"With Finn."

"What? But...their...brothers. Oh and he was yelling at me. OK, Blaine, let's go over and you can beat the crap out of him. Just fuck his face up." Blaine grabbed my hand.

"I don't want to go through with the sheer awkwardness and humiliation that it would cause both of us. I need to figure out how I could do this without being painful for anybody."

"Well, get him to break up with you." I offered.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" He looked at me in question.

"Cheat on HIM. There are heaps of cute guys out there, come on. You can get back at Kurt and I...can have some fun, because 2 months is an extremely long time."

"That could work, Or. Or..."

"What are you, a seal?" I joked. Blaine laughed slightly and without her realising how, his hand was on my hip. Uh-oh. I looked up at Blaine and he stared at me, his hazel eyes imploring.

"You-me-we-uh." I stammered, he didn't move his hand.

I knew I shouldn't have really gone with it. My brain was screaming 'no' and most of my heart was agreeing with it, which it never does but there was that small part of me which was saying 'go for it, you guys did date.' In fact, I realised that I haven't even protested as much as I should, under normal circumstances, I would have been screaming at him. Telling him that there was no way in hell that what about to happen, happen. My brain was screaming, but starting to give in, only knowing that when his hand slid upwards, over my back and towards the nape of my neck, my brain had damn well shut up and nothing would stop him from kissing me. When our lips finally do meet, I saw fireworks, the ones Finn had seen with Quinn. I couldn't help but let out a small moan, the feeling of his mouth against mine overpowering any sense me or my brain may have had to stop this from happening, but now that it is, all I can want is _more_. He deepens the kiss, leaning over me now as his hand tangles in my hair, our mouths slipping open to try and let the other in more, I move my hands to grab his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. It didn't take them long before I was on top of him, our hands wandering places neither had allowed before, his fingers trailing skin on my torso under my thin shirt, my hands trailing down to work quickly on his belt buckle, the urgency and desire overpowering anything else. This wouldn't be something we would take out time with, we were in a public bathroom, but I was still surprised as the hand that had been teasing and kneading at my breasts dropped to my jeans, undoing the button as I got his own down just as quickly. It's only moments later that his hands are gripped tightly on my hips and I was sinking down on him, his name fell from my mouth, as comfortable to say as breathing air even though it wasn't in such a ladylike manner. It's so much different than it was with Finn, so much _better_, Blaine was reading my body and it's needs better than Finn ever had before. His hips move in time with mine, and it doesn't takeus long to reach the edge, I felt my entire body tighten before seeming to relax, Blaine's own breathing still heavy as they come down from their spontaneous sex.

Breathing heavily, Blaine and I lay on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. Nobody saying anything for a few minutes before I looked to Blaine.

"Wow." I commented. Blaine turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I like to try." He said. I sat up.

"We should get out of here, people need to pee. Or have sex too. Whichever." I shrugged and grabbed my pants my eyes catching the startlingly prominent bruises on my arm.

"Holy shit." I twisted my arm this way and that to see the bruise from every angle.

"Rachel, put the bruise away. I already want to break his nuts. Point made." Blaine said darkly.

"Got it." I snapped on my bra and pulled my shirt and jacket on quickly and stood up to put my belt on. Blaine had somehow finished dressing before I had and was smiling at me.

"When you say you had sex with someone could you leave out a few details. Like my name, for example."

"Ashamed of me?" He joked.

"You've never been slapped by Kurt, it worse than being punched by Santana. Which is like a ton of bricks hitting your shoulders."

"OK, I have a few follow up questions..."

"Kurt was trying to sober me up because I had an audition and Santana, well, she's just a bitch. Anyway, those a few things I would like NOT to relive."

"Your wish is my command." Blaine held his hand out, ever the gentleman even post-coitus. And we walked out of the bathroom hoping no one had noticed. Unlucky for us a couple of frat guys were standing right at the doorway and had tried run off when we opened the door only to trip over each others feet and fall over, they stood up quickly and stared at us before raising their hands.

"Right ON, dude!" They cried. Blaine looked at their hands in confusion and I rolled my eyes and slapped their hands.

"You know your jealous. But it's cool, he's actually gay. So if you swing that way, he's open." I told them and I had the pleasure of watching their eyes widen comically.

"Bro, you are like the god." The blonde one said.

"She is super hot, how in the hell did you land her if your gay?" The sandy haired one asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Don't be afraid to be assertive?" He guessed.

"His boyfriend cheated on him with my boyfriend who cant keep it up for longer then a minute." I said bluntly. "So we had sex!"

"Dude, where did you find her?" The blonde asked and Blaine closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, we gotta go." Blaine said and pulled me to the exit.

"Yeah you do!" They called after us, I turned around and waved before leaning into Blaine's shoulder.

"I may be a teensy bit drunk." I said.

"Just a little." Blaine poked me in the ribs and hailed a cab for us.


End file.
